Many professional people like doctors, nurses, military personnel, pilots and student needs some type of writing implement, such as a pen, which self-illuminates a writing surface when the illumination of a room is insufficient to clearly see the the writing surface being written upon.
This problem is not new and it has been solved with a large variety of self-illuminating pens.